


Mortal Kombat: Roadkill

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Coma, Depression, Earthrealm(Mortal Kombat), F/M, Gore, Heartbreak, Loss, Love, Origin Story, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Post-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Pre-Burned Kabal (Mortal Kombat), Revenge, Sanity, The Black Dragon Clan(Mortal Kombat), Time Travel, Ultra Violence, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: First Mortal Kombat Fic,In the spark of a match, Kabal’s whole world burned down. Lost a big portion of his life, lost the woman he loved and his skinned burned by people he called friends. Watch the story of Kabal and his vengeance against the Black Dragon Clan.
Relationships: Sonya Blade & Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade/Kabal
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was raining at the Special Forces Base, raining hard. Jax was walking to do his monthly check up on him, it’s been almost two decades since the incident and he grew on him. Jax walked to his room, “Kabal”, he entered, Kabal was laying in the bed, he’s been in a coma for two decades and still hasn’t changed. He was badly burned, so much so that his lungs were burned a bit too, to save his life they surgically attached a respirator to his back with a mask. Jax sat by his bedside,

“Hey Kabal, it’s been a while man, first I’m back to normal, no longer a zombie or whatever. Secondly, I’m not a part of the Special Forces anymore but I do have some clearance for things. I told you about everything that’s happened so far, people ask me why I come here anymore, Sonya moved on with it but not me. I just hope you wake up some-“ Jax was cut off once he heard Kabal make a noise, Jax was surprised, he began seeing Kabal move and readjust himself,

“...J-Jax?”

“Holy shit, Kabal! You’re awake!”

“And...you look..alive?”

“What was the last thing you remembered?”

“We were raiding Kano’s base, me, Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi...Sonya, where is Sonya Jax? And why do I have this thing on my back and this mask in my face?” Jax sighed, 

“Guess I should tell you, when you moved Sonya out that blast you were in a coma man...you’ve been in a coma for almost 20 years, the blast burned your skin and your lungs. You have a device connected to your lungs like life support, you need that thing to survive since it’s giving you air…” Kabal wasn’t sure how to react, he was beginning to panic, he looked at his arms and then he blitzed out the emergency room but stopping after one of his legs gave out, he ran again to look for Sonya. Sonya was walking with Johnny and Cassie through the outside of the base when suddenly a blur came to them, Sonya looked at the man and couldn’t believe what she sees,

“K-Kabal?!” Johnny and Cassie weren’t sure who Kabal was, Kabal recognized Johnny Cage but didn’t know who the girl was, it took him a few seconds but he figured out who Cassie was, he was disappointed, a portion of his life stripped away, destroyed, because of them, the people who he called his friends. The Black Dragon Clan, he screamed in frustration and ran to the evidence room to get his hookswords and ran away from the base. Sonya wasn’t sure how to react to seeing Kabal awake, she put him in the back of her mind to move on but this just hit her. Kabal ran for what it seemed like a long distance, he stole some clothes from a store to resemble his old outfit, he then ran to a hill facing the freeway and sat down. He cried, he hasn’t cried in years but those tears burned with his skin, all he can do is remember, remember who he was and what made him this way.


	2. Born to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origins of Kabal’s Powers

**Chapter 1: Born to Run**

The year was 1970, Kabal was born to Dr. Franklin Kajiwara and Dr. Ellen Hanma, two CIA scientists devoted to their work. Kabal’s childhood wasn’t the easiest, he spent most of his time in the main building in Langley, his parents were always at work and rarely spent time with him unless it was for dinner but despite his distance relationship with his parents, he still loved them. Dr. Kajiwara was an experimental scientist, working on a machine to give the power of unlimited speed, the experiment was to make CIA agents to commit assassinations in seconds along with escaping dangerous situations, the director of the CIA wanted this project to succeed and eventually the machine was made in 1982, unfortunately Dr. Kajiwara and Dr. Hanma used someone specifically for the first test trial, their 12 year old son, Kabal. Kabal remembers that day like it was an old movie, it was winter and they were playing I Ran So Far Away by A Flock of Seagulls, the director was there along with another group of scientists, Dr. Kajiwara began recording the session on video tape,

“Ok, experiment number 1 of the speed machine, I will be supervising the experiment along with Dr. Hanma, the science department and the Director, test subject is my 12 year old son, Kabal. This machine if our calculations are right will give my son the power of speed, Kabal will now be injected with the formula.” Kabal is lying down on a bed, they inject the formula in his body, Kabal grunts a bit, he feels it in his body like an adrenaline rush. The other scientists were taking notes on it, and Dr. Kajiwara pressed a button to raise the bed to face the machine. Dr. Kajiwara nods and Dr. Hanma flipped the switch, the machine began powering up, whirring and glowing, Kabal gulped out of nervousness, the machine fired an electric beam at him. Kabal was screaming in pain, he felt the surge in his body, coursing rapidly and painfully. Dr Hanma couldn’t look at this and turned to Dr. Kajiwara,

“Franklin, stop this please, he’s being hurt!” 

“No just a little longer!” He shot back, he amped it up but suddenly the machine started to short circuit, the Director yelled at Dr. Kajiwara,

“Franklin! Turn this thing off!” He yelled, Dr.Kajiwara was trying but the machine began to damage and electrocuted him, it shot blasts at the scientists, they began to run but some were hit, even the Director and Dr. Hanma. But Dr. Hanma died while the Director was merely wounded but survived. The machine short circuited and shut off, the metal bars released Kabal and he landed. The Director ran to Kabal’s side,

“C’mon son are you alright?” He said trying to shake him away, suddenly Kabal bursted to the door, he wasn’t sure what was going on but trying to control it, he found himself in random parts of the room. Eventually he stopped but he stopped in front of the bodies of his parents. Kabal fell to his knees and cried, he cried hard and buried his face in his knees, now knowing the true demon he can never get away from.


	3. OMEGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal’s introduction to Mavado, Tasia, Tremor, No Face and his induction into the Black Dragon Clan

**Chapter 2: OMEGA**

After the incident, Kabal was taught on how to control his powers, the Director still wanted to make use of him and the others. Kabal was trained in the facility on using his powers for any situation, along with that, he was trained in many martial arts along with being very skilled with hookswords. Kabal was 15 the day he met the others, he was called to the facility’s training base where he saw the other four waiting there too, three guys and a female. Kabal walked to this one guy who had short black hair and light skinned and he had hookswords as well,

“Sup, I’m Kabal.”

“Name’s Mavado, you use hookswords too?”

“Yep, these are my specialties.” Kabal said with a grin,

“Ha, I’d like to see that.” Mavado shot back, 

“You think these are the only things I got?” Kabal asked, Mavado turned to him,

“Well, you are clearly here, what makes you special?” Mavado asked, Kabal sped by him in a blur and left, he came back and got himself a hamburger, Mavado and the others were impressed by Kabal’s speed,

“Woah man, you are pretty fast.” Mavado said, the girl stepped in,

“Well since we are all showing off, watch this.” The girl disappeared and reappeared behind Kabal, then moved to the other two guys and then in the air and landed,

“Name’s Tasia by the way.” The hulking one approached the three, he raised his hand and rocks formed from the ground,

“I don’t really have a name, all I go by is Tremor, I can control the terrain and minerals.” The others clapped,

“And that just leaves you, Gas Mask.” Kabal says, the guy in the gas mask shot out a fire ball and warped it into many figures, 

“I go by No Face.” He said, the Director came in and clapped,

“Glad to see you all are getting friendly with each other.” The group turned to him,

“See you all are special in your own, all but one of you have powers while the other one has gadgets but is extremely skilled. You have all been chosen to be a part of a new squadron for the U.S government, all your gifts will be used well to benefit the government, welcome you all to OMEGA.” Kabal was quite surprised, he hadn't been able to test his speed in the field for the first time but he was quite excited. The years passed and the team has done many missions for the government, from framing assassinations, to cover ups, Kabal was one of the best till one mission really changed things. He was 18 and the Director was briefing the team on the mission,

“Your mission is simple, a government wants a band of thieves to be eliminated since they stole a bunch of money, these thieves are known as the Black Dragon. They are skilled and dangerous, take this as a caution, no survivors.” They all nodded and got on the plane, Kabal felt different and distant, he’s been in this team for years but he feels distant, Mavado notices that Kabal has been silent so he talks to him,

“You’ve been quiet, what’s up?”

“Ever feel like we can do more?”

“More than what?”

“More than this, than just being some government puppet.” Mavado felt kinda offended,

“We are legacy, our parents-“

“Our parents used us as experiments!” Tremor came and interrupted them,

“You stay out of this!”

“Our parents aren’t big CIA Agents, asshole. Kabal has a point, what are we doing here?” Tasia said

“Yea…” Kabal said,

“Fuck you guys, it isn’t my fault your parents decide to drug you-“ Tasia heard enough and teleports to Mavado and puts a knife to his throat,

“YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?!” Kabal dashes to them,

“Woah there Tasia, relax, it’s fine, let’s just get the mission over with.” Tasia backed off and sat back down, once the plane hovered over the location, they jumped out of the plane and parachuted down to the ground, they spotted a warehouse and all snuck in. Once inside they spotted someone with a leather coat and cargo pants,

“So, yer the ones who they called after us?” Mavado aims his gun at him,

“And you are the infamous Kano?”

“Ooh infamous, all we did was hit a bank.”

“You are still criminals.”

“No just thieves, criminals kill people, we don’t.” 

“Yea shut it-“

“Wait Mavado!” Kabal said,

“What?” Mavado looked at Kabal,

“Let’s hear him out.”

“Smart lad!” Kano said, Mavado turned the gun on Kabal,

“Are you serious?! We have a mission, we have to eliminate them!”

“No, you want to be a sheep fine, do it without us.” Mavado fires the gun but Kabal catches the bullet and quickly knocks Mavado out. Kano got up, 

“Well, you’re an honorable and fair man, what’s your name?”

“Kabal, that’s Tasia, Tremor and No Face.” 

“Well you know me, I’m Kano, my boy over there with the sniper rifle is Erron Black. How would you like to join us?” The others turned to each other, they all nod and got rid of their trackers and comms, Kabal shakes Kano’s hand and now officially becomes members of the Black Dragon Clan, he wasn’t sure where life was going to take him, but he felt he would be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal’s first mission with the Black Dragon and his first meeting introduction to the realms and magic

**Chapter 3: The Young Buck**

Kabal decided to cut his hair and get some new clothes along with the others, after dropping off Mavado in a prison, they made home in the Black Dragon’s current hideout and were ready for their first mission together. Kano, Erron and newly recruited Jarek were already there,

“Welcome lads and lass, so we got some commandments here for the Black Dragon, commandment number 1, we’re robbers not marauders, which mean no killing unless it’s an assassination job. commandment number 2, we respect each other and finally number 3, never betray a brother or sister.” They all nodded in agreement,

“Alright first thing is first, here’s our first heist, we are breaking into this mansion and stealing this scroll, it sells for a lot of buck on the black market so let’s try to get it out in one piece, great we got that out the way, we should be on our way then.” They all nod and head out to the United Arab Emirates, Jarek and No Face were on look out while Tasia and Tremor went to take out security while Kano, Erron and Kabal went to make the grab,

“So what’s your story cowboy?”

“Me and him got locked up in prison a few years back, broke out, killed a cartel leader, got his money and formed the Black Dragon.”

“It was a nasty prison that was, note never get locked up in a Colombian Prison.” Kano added on

“How did a Texan and Australian get locked up in a Colombian Prison?” Kabal asked,

“By fuckin some Colombian prostitues!” Kano laughed, Erron and Kabal lightly chuckled. Erron saw the hall and halted Kano and Kabal,

“Whatcha see mate?” Kano asked, Erron looks around and sees a fire extinguisher, he sprays the room which is revealed to have laser traps, 

“Shite, Tasia how far are you and Tremor from the security room?”

“We are pretty far, it's gonna take a few more minutes.” Tasia said from comms, Kabal paused and got an idea,

“So I got a cockamamie idea.”

“What’s up Young Buck?” Erron asked

“Well I never tried this, but if I vibrate my body fast enough that I can bypass the lasers.”

“I’m more concerned that you never tried this?”

“Erron’s right mate, how do you know this is gonna work?” Kano asked, Kabal shrugged and concentrated hard, he concentrated on vibrating his body, slowly he twitched, then his body began fully vibrating, Kano and Erron back up. Kabal kept walking slowly, trying to concentrate,

“C’mon Young Buck, haul ass a bit.” Erron said

“Imtryinnnnnngggg” Kabal said with a distorted voice, Kabal began walking again and he made it to the glass, he phased his hand through the glass and got the scroll, he began walking slowly back to them, he was starting to breathe heavy and run out of breath.

“C’mon mate you are nearly there, you got this mate.” Kano said, Kabal tried walking and walked, until finally he made it. He stopped vibrating and started gasping for air,

“Geez Young Buck that took the wind out of you.”

Erron put one of Kabal’s arms on top of his shoulder, Kano and Erron sneaked back outside despite Erron being held back due to Kabal. Erron smacked Kabal in the face a bunch to wake him up,

“Huh?”

“You passed out Young Buck, you alright?”

“Well other than going past a limit I never knew about, totally fine.” Erron helped Kabal up, Kano clapped and cheered,

“Oi we got ourselves some bank here! It’s all thanks to Kabal here, you know, if you practice some time it can help you improve.”

“Hopefully.” The group cheered and then began a year of making the organization, Kabal, Kano and Erron went on various missions until 1989, when Erron introduced them to a certain old man,

“Who’s the geezer Erron?” Kano asked,

“Guys this is Shang Tsung, he wants to hire our services.”

“What kind are we talkin here?” Shang Tsung floated to the group which surprised everyone, 

“My name is Shang Tsung, my employer, Shao Kahn the Conqueror would like to hire the Black Dragon for some certain tasks. Thievery, assassinations, exterminations, we will reward the Black Dragon handsomely.” They all poundered the mysterious man but accepted, and sealed their fates in a world they didn’t understand.


	5. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron and Kabal go to Outworld.

**Chapter 4: Old Faces**

Kabal and Erron were the first to go to Outworld, Shang Tsung gave them a tour of Outworld on carriage, 

“And over here are the high districts of Outworld.” Shang Tsung said,

“The people look so cool, I’ve never seen people with four arms or a centaur before.” Erron simply looked outside while Kabal acted like a tourist, once they made it to the palace, Shang Tsung escorted the two to the throne room,

“This is so cool Erron!”

“Relax there Young Buck, you’re more jittery than crickets in the summer.”

“No it’s so medieval man, like magic and shit, it reminds me of Big Trouble in Little China.” Erron chuckled, they made it to the throne room where a bunch of people were waiting, Kabal was trying not to nerd out especially in front of the hulking figure on the throne wearing a skull helmet, Shang Tsung bowed and so did Erron and Kabal,

“My emperor.” Shang Tsung said, the man raised his hand and the men got up,

“Shao Kahn, these are two representatives from the Black Dragon Clan, Erron Black and Kabal bowed again and Erron turned to Kabal,

“Let me do the talkin, Young Buck.” Erron whispered to Kabal, Erron took his hat off to show respect,

“Emperor Shao Kahn, forgive our leader Kano for his absence, he was occupied with business on Earthrealm, we would like to offer our services of protection, assassination, extermination, whatever the job is we will take it.” Shao nodded,

“I see...Kitana! Mileena!” Kitana and Mileena approached Shao Kahn and bowed,

“These are my daughters, Kitana and Mileena, I would like you and your comrade to test your skill against two of my daughters.” Erron nodded and loaded two tranq rounds in a revolver, Kabal put his hookswords aside,

“How fast are you?” Erron whispered roll Kabal

“Pretty fast.”

“I’m gonna shoot two tranq rounds, grab them and put them on their necks.” Kabal nodded, Kahn slammed his hammer and yelled “FIGHT!” Erron fired the shots, Kabal ran and grabbed them as they fired and put one on each of the women’s necks, Kabal comes back, he was very exhausted and right when Kitana and Mileena were running at them they passed out, Kahn and the others were confused but clapped,

“Impressive, your organization can get things done quickly. Very well, you are hired, Rain will show you two to your rooms.” They nodded and Rain guided them to their rooms, once there Rain showed their room, a bunk bed with a balcony, Kabal dashed to the top bunk,

“I call the top bunk!” Erron shook his head, he rested on the top bunk since that going at that speed was exhausting, Erron lit a cigarette and smoked inside. It was around midnight when they got a knock on their door, Erron doesn’t sleep much so he was the one to get it, it was Shang Tsung,

“The Emperor requests your services.”

“Whatcha mean?”

“There’s a group of strange men in the forest looking for something, the Emperor wants them eliminated.” Erron nodded and punched Kabal up, they got their gear on and went to the living forest, Kabal and Erron were sneaking around looking for the strange men. Erron told Kabal to stop and took out his binoculars, he saw a group of men with gas mask wearing red and black ninja outfits,

“I’ll cover you, try to sneak around and take these guys out, Young Buck.” Kabal nodded, Kabal snuck around, took some of the men out quietly, then suddenly he heard clapping,

“Well, well, well, look who decided to step into the madness of these worlds.” A familiar face came, wearing a black trench coat and holding hookswords, it was Mavado, Mavado snapped his fingers and a group of men surrounded Kabal, a Mongolian man with a cybernetic chest came out holding Erron, putting a knife to his throat,

“Seems you’ve been making friends easier, Kabal.”

“The hell are you doing here Mavado?”

“You left me to rot in a prison, the CIA left me to rot too, so I decided to join a better cause, once he told me my old friends were working for the Black Dragon, I accepted.”

“Mavado, let my friend go, no one gets hurt.”

“Well I thought you like to hurt your friends, I mean I was your friend.”

“Mavado, you didn’t get it, you didn’t understand us. We were friends but friends respect and stick out for each other, you didn’t bother, you didn’t understand what it was like for us, being government experiments, being used by them. I’m sorry that we backstabbed you but you gave us no choice.”

“You had a choice, you could’ve chosen to stay and work for the government, with me as friends but no you chose to backstab me and throw me aside, and now your new friend is gonna pay for it.” Kabal had no choice, he dashed, making everything slow down, he kicked the Mongolian man off Erron and took out the rest of the men. Kabal then cut Mavado’s ankles, it was all sudden but Mavado just fell down. Mavado was crawling back, Kabal put a hooksword in Mavado’s mouth,

“Leave, and never get in my way or so help me God I’ll rip you apart, got it?!” Mavado was terrified, skill wise he was good but not good to match Kabal’s powers, Kabal tired himself out again, Erron helped him up,

“What were those guys Erron?”

“Red Dragon…”

“So those are your rivals?”

“Yep, it’s a long story.”

“Figures.” They head back and for the next few years, things were fine, the Black Dragon Clan became a very powerful organization, but things were going to change in 1994.


	6. A Mess We Made When it All Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 5: A Mess We Made, When it all Went Wrong**

It was late January of 1994, Kano called a business meeting to settle some problems,

“Olright, Olright, so...we’ve been having some problems with shite so far, 94 isn’t the best year so far, we’ve had crackdowns by the Special Forces, incomes have been low and more importantly, Special Forces are up our arses.”

“Well what can we do about it?” Kabal asked, Kano pressed a button, a projector turned on and flashed on the screen,

“So here’s the deal mates, we are gonna rob a military base!” The rest looked confused,

“Um Kano, are you sure you want to do that?” Tasia asked, 

“I agree with Tasia, this seems risky, are you sure you wanna go through with it?” Erron asked,

“Yea yea yea, you know they have some bloody great weapons there, give us some good money.” Kano said while sniffing his nose, Kabal looked at him and was a little concerned,

“Uh Kano have you been sniffing again?”

“What?” Kano asked,

“He’s asking if you’ve been sniffing and riding the supersonic train.”

“Ok ok, maybe a little but who cares, let’s do this!” The others are a little concerned but they need money so they went through with it. Erron, Kabal and Tremor got in a helicopter while Tasia, Kano, Jarek and No Face rode in another chopper, Kabal tapped Erron’s shoulder as he was napping,

“What’s up?”

“Have you noticed that Kano’s been off?”

“Well, reckon it’s been since he started sniffing cocaine, I’ve seen how addiction gets to people, right now Kano isn’t thinking that straight, just play it smart Young Buck, and keep an eye on him, just in case.” Kabal nodded and let Erron nap, once there Erron lowered a ladder, they all went inside the pipe to sneak in, Kano was twitching and acting irrationally, kinda scaring the others, they got inside and snuck around to find the vault. Once they found the vault, Kano was quite happy, 

“Well time to collect our riches!” Kano said running to the vault,

“Wait a minute!” Erron yelled and then, bang, the alarms came on and started ringing, the group were surrounded by Special Forces, Major Jax Briggs and Lieutenant Sonya Blade came out,

“Black Dragon! You have five seconds to surrender!” Jax spoke on the speaker,

“As if, pig!” Kano yelled and began shooting, Erron, Kabal and the others were fighting back the loads of men, it was getting hellish, Erron called for backup and they tried to head to the escape route, Sonya came up and started firing but Kano fought back by throwing knives then Jax came and grabbed Kano, Erron drop kicked him off and Kabal backed him up, Erron helped Kabal up but Kano was still shooting, they were getting closer to the exit, almost all of them were on the chopper, 

“C’mon Kano, get on!” Erron yelled, Kano didn’t care, he kept firing until Sonya amped up her laser and blasted him, causing him to be injured, Kano screamed in agony and was cursing her out. Erron flashbanged Sonya and Jax and carried Kano out, the group didn’t know what to say, Kano was badly injured, this whole mission backfired. They brought Kano to the Doc to help him out, Kabal and the others were sitting outside in the waiting area while Erron talked to Doc, 

“Alright...thanks.” Erron turned back to the group, Jarek looked at Erron,

“What happened?” He asked,

“Well Kano will be alright but the Doc said he had to give Kano some minor upgrades since his chest and eye were badly damaged due to that blast. He said to lay low for a while, till he recovers.”

“Fuck that!” Tasia yelled, 

“I want revenge on those bastards!”

“No guys, he’s right, we can’t jump to it, we need to wait it off.” Kabal said, 

“After what those fuckers did?! I’m coming for fucking blood!” Erron shot some rounds in the air,

“Cool it! Everyone relax please! We ain’t goin to do anythin stupid, since Kano’s out for a while I’m second in command here so here’s what we are gonna do, it’s gonna take him a few weeks to recover so what we doin is lying low, no missions, no jobs, we stayin in base, so help me God if one of you step out of line I’m personally shovin my Texan foot up your ass, got it?!” The rest sighed and reluctantly went along with it, Erron walked outside for a smoke and Kabal joined him later,

“Got room for one more lost soul?” Kabal asked, Erron sighed and gave him a cigarette, Kabal lit and smoked the cigarette,

“You think things are becoming different?”

“Yep, it got weirder once we got drugs involved and that we had to taste them, then Kano developed his addictions and then shit went sideways...I’m worried Kabal.”

“Worried?”

“Worried about the organization going south, see life has a tendency to kick my ass and nick everyone’s ass around them. With Kano badly injured it could just be the catalyst for it…”

“Yea man…” Kabal said as he smoked more,

“Keep your eyes open Kabal, think for yourself instead of letting people do it for you.” Erron tossed his cigarette and walked off, Kabal just stayed there smoking, thinking about things in the organization. The next few weeks were quiet ones, no missions, not even leaving the base, except for one night. Kabal was relaxing on the couch watching a movie, then suddenly Tasia walked in a person’s unconscious body, Erron walked to her pretty pissed,

“Tasia what the fuck?! What did I say?!”

“Fuck you asshole, I told you I’m going for blood and here it is, Sonya’s partner!”

“We don’t do this kind of shit, Kano will-“

“Oi will what Erron?” A voice said, the group turned to see Kano, sporting a cybernetic eye and cybernetic chest,

“Well I’ll be…” Erron said, Kabal got up and smiled,

“Dude you're alright!” 

“Yea now Tasia darlin, get the rope and tie this fuck to that chair.” Erron’s smile faded into a serious face,

“Are you nuts?!”

“Zip it cowboy.” Kano walked towards the now tied up partner,

“Oi! Oi lad, yer awake yet?” Kano said, he slapped him up, he looked at Kano with no fear,

“What the fuck are you?” He said confused, Kano slapped him again,

“I ask the questions here, what’s yer name lad?”

“Kano seriously cut this shit!” Erron yelled, 

“Shut it, unless you want me to hurt yer daughter.”

“You motherfucker! You wouldn’t?! This isn’t you!”

“Cuz guess what you cow humpin fuck! This is my organization and I call the shots here, this new Kano is stayin for keeps now I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want yer little girl to be cut up into nice little pieces and I spoon feed it to you with some nice sausage, got it?!” Erron didn’t know what to say he just stayed shut,

“Now mate, what’s yer name?”

“Fuck you.” 

“Oi that wasn’t a nice thing to say now.” Kano got a wrench and broke his leg, the guy screamed in pain,

“Kano cut the shit!” Erron yelled,

“One more word out of you and it won’t just be killin I do to her, maybe I’ll have some fun with her too.” Kano said with a sick smile, Erron went to shoot but Tremor knocked him out, Kabal didn’t know what to do he felt like he was frozen,

“Good let him nap it off, now you, are yer gonna play nice and answer?”

“Lieutenant Steve Beran…”

“Steve, or Stevie, that’s good that’s good, well here’s the deal Steive, see yer partner Miss Blade gave me a nasty scrape, cost me an eye and a chest, so here’s what I’m going to do with you.” Kano said as he pulled the knife out and placed the edge on his chest,

“First, all of us are gonna have fun with you and then I’m going to ship Sonya what she owes me, and you are going to be the model. Don’t worry lad, after all the fun we will be havin it will feel like a sweet release. Kabal, get the cowboy to bed.” Kabal just nodded and carried Erron to his room, all he heard was Steve’s cries for help and anguish. Kano and the group tortured him for hours, when Kabal came back, Kano was all bloody, he was holding a box that he gave Kabal,

“Here, ship that to the Special Forces Base, tell em, Kano says hello.” Kabal nodded and ran off, once he was in a far distance, he saw what was inside, it was a chunk Steve’s right eye, a heart and his name tag. Kabal threw up at the sight of that, he’s never seen anything so gruesome in his life. He dropped off the box and ran back to base, that night, Kabal heard a strange noise coming from the hallway, he went outside to check and it was Erron with a bag on his back, 

“Dude the fuck are you doing?”

“Leavin, I suggest you do the same. Things are gonna go sideways and fuck you over soon and if you stay close to the flame you are going to get burned badly.” 

“Erron Wait, we need you now cuz Kano is going to do some shit.”

“You don’t need anyone but yourself kid, you ain’t a Young Buck anymore, you are Kabal and you gotta do what Kabal feels is right. Stay safe man.” Erron left the building never to come back, Kabal just stood there, repeating Erron’s words in his head.


	7. Changes for the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal joining Special Forces

**Chapter 6: Changes for the Better**

The next few months were some of the most brutal Kabal has ever seen, the Black Dragon went on multiple terrorist attacks and massacres in the war against SF. Kabal didn’t kill innocent people because it was stepping things too far, the only times he killed is in a fight. Kabal kept questioning all of Kano’s decisions but was a bit afraid to speak up against this new Kano, there was one night where Kabal came back from a job and went to the mini bar to drink his struggles away, Kano came in with a smug grin and covered in loads of blood,

“Oi, I’m going to bed. Turn off the lights when you go to bed.” Kabal nods and Kano walks off. Something was throwing Kabal off, he kept hearing tapping noises in a rhythmic way, Kabal recognized it as Morse Code, he grabbed a napkin to decipher the code.

“H-E-L-P M-E…” Kabal read, Kabal tapped on the floor his message, 

“W-H-E-R-E A-R-E Y-O-U?” Kabal waited for a response, he heard more tapping and deciphered it,

“I-N T-H-E B-R-I-G...Damn.” Kabal raced to the brig and phased through the door, he saw a blonde guy who has been brutalized and beaten up, Kabal walked to him and checked his pulse,

“Hey man, are you alright?”

“Yea...get me out of...here…”

“Alright alright.” Kabal put the guy in a fireman’s carry,

“What’s your name?”

“Sergeant...Major Daniel Blade…”

“Oh god…” Kabal realized that he could be possibly related to Sonya Blade, he had to get him to the base. Kabal phased out of the building and ran out of breath after a few miles, he ran again and kept running till he found the base, the armed guards aimed their weapons at him,

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot, I have wounded, he needs medical assistance now!” To show he was serious, Kabal put his hookswords down and put his hand up, Jax and Sonya walked out to see them, Sonya ran to Daniel who could barely stand,

“Oh god Daniel!” She screamed, Jax put a gun on Kabal’s head,

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here, Black Dragon, What did you do to him?!”

“It wasn’t me honest! He was doing Morse code and I found him like this!”

“Oh and we’ll just believe you, just like that.”

“I’ll take a polygraph test if I have to, I swear I just helped him get here.” Kabal saw Sonya trying to carry Daniel to the stretcher, he dashed towards her and helped her, the medics took Daniel to the back where Sonya followed, Jax walked to Kabal,

“Well since you gladly let yourself surrender, I think we should put you in a nice cell for a while.”

“Look man, I've never gone along with that killing crap. Things in the Black Dragon haven’t been the same in a while, so much so Erron Black left.”

“Yea I kinda figured that out, we aren’t sure where he went but he isn’t our concern now. You on the other hand are going away for a long time.” Kabal kinda scoffed at Jax’s statement,

“What’s so funny punk?”

“No cell can hold me.”

“Oh really? You think you're brave?”

“I mean I can vibrate through any surface so-“ before Kabal finished a soldier came and saluted Jax,

“Sir! The men are ready to deploy to the drug bust in the Marcy Warehouses.” 

“Carry on, I’ll join you in a minute.” Kabal remembered the Marcy Warehouses, it took him a few minutes to realize but as Jax began walking away, Kabal dashed in front of him,

“Ok all that dashing is about to get yourself a foot square up your ass!”

“No listen, call off your men from Marcy.”

“Oh ok I see how it is, so you think I’m going to bend over and let you fuck me cuz you brought back Daniel-“

“No you idiot, Marcy is a fakedown, it’s a trap! Kano has men set in place for a massacre.”

“And I should believe you why?”

“I’m trying to save your men’s lives!”

“Like you saved anyone else before?” Sonya got in between the two,

“Jax, let's hear him out on this.” Jax looked at Sonya confused,

“Are you sure about this? I mean the guy worked for Kano, for all we know-“

“Jax is it? Look I can tell you the main areas where Kano trades drugs and weapons, it’s a whole underground market for this crap.” Sonya and Jax looked at each other, Sonya gave Jax a concerned look and Jax sighed,

“Fine, we’ll go with your plan but if this is a set up I’ll-“

“I know I know, just follow me, name’s Kabal by the way.”

“Major Jackson Briggs, this is Lieutenant Sonya Blade.” Sonya waved but had her thoughts on something else,

“Stay here and check on your brother, me and Kabal will head out to this location.” Sonya nodded, Jax and Kabal walked out but Jax put something on Erron’s wrist,

“Uh what’s this?”

“Explosive device, try something funny I’ll blow your ass to smithereens.”

“Uh ok dude.” Kabal knew that he could’ve vibrated out the device but he wanted to gain his trust, Kabal guided them to the docks where Jax told the men to hold the position while he and Kabal sneak in. Kabal guided Jax to where the main building was,

“So what exactly is here?”

“Stash Houses, trading hot spots, you name it.” Jax is a little skeptical but this could give them insight on the organization, Kabal goes to the computer and enters the password, 

“Here you go.” Jax goes to the computer to read the information, Kabal searches for shipment papers but suddenly, gunfire could be heard in the distance. Jax gets up and looks at Kabal with the trigger,

“This was a set up!”

“No no, it wasn’t I swear, I didn’t know about the men!”

“Why should I believe you?! Kabal sighs and vibrates the device off,

“Because if I really wanted to backstab you guys, I wouldn’t have kept this device on.” Jax sighs and nods,

“I need you to cover my men then, make sure they get here safe. I need to recover these files before someone deletes them.” Kabal nods and races off to the men, they are being ambushed by Black Dragon thugs, Kabal races in and takes down the men in swift ease, disarming their weapons and tying them to a pole. The men seem confused,

“C’mon Jax sent me.” The men shrugged and followed Kabal, more thugs came there way and Kabal beat them with ease, he kept covering the men till they reached the main building, the men began sweeping and moving files, Jax walked to Kabal 

“Thanks Kabal, you know you ain’t so bad, guess we can trust you. How about you join us?”

“Well count by how much fun we are having kicking ass, sure.” Kabal and Jax shake hands and head back to base. Jax goes off to relax in his office while Kabal goes to check on Sonya, she was sitting by herself with her head buried in her knees, Kabal sat by her,

“What’s up?” He asked, she wiped some tears really quickly,

“...Daniel...he succumbed to his injuries and died on the bed…” Kabal didn’t know how to respond, he felt responsible for the death, he felt like he should’ve done more,

“I’m sorry for your loss...I wish I could’ve done something sooner…”

“Don’t be hard on yourself, at least he didn’t die with those bastards.” Sonya kept wiping the tears,

“Why did you work with those animals?” She said as she turned to Kabal,

“It wasn’t always like that and frankly my previous life was no sunshine and rainbows.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well...my parents were scientists for the CIA, when I was 12 year old they put me on a machine to test it. The machine worked but my parents died as a result, the CIA kept using me as an agent along with the others. Tasia, No Face and Tremor were with me when we met Kano and Erron. From there it was just a band of thieves running around, then it just got worse with the drugs and Kano’s stupid heist. I’ve been wanting to leave for a while but just needed the perfect time to leave.”

“I see, well what are you going to do now?”

“Well first I’m gonna get myself a drink this day has been nuts, secondly I’m going to help you guys fight The Black Dragon.” Sonya kinda giggled at the drink part,

“Kabal is it? Asian name, a very unique one.” She said softly,

“My mother chose that name, and your name, it’s very...pretty.” They kept talking that entire night to the point where they fell asleep on the floor, it would become the start of a usual thing of theirs. The next morning Kabal woke up and walked to the main command center, Jax and Sonya were there waiting for him,

“Good to see you awake, Kabal. How are you feeling?” Jax said,

“Well first time I actually slept in a comfy bed, other than that, hunky dory.” Jax nodded, 

“So I have a few questions since you were a Black Dragon. Starting with what’s their next move?”

“Well to be completely honest they aren’t doing any moves so far cuz of other reasons and if I were to get into those reasons we will be here for a while and you guys really wouldn’t believe me.”

“We’ve seen a woman who can teleport, a man who can practically control rocks and you. Nothing will surprise us.” Sonya stated, shaking her head as she did,

“Trust me this will.” So Kabal told them everything, explained Outworld, explained the realms and the upcoming Mortal Kombat Tournament. Jax and Sonya were beyond speechless,

“What kind of crazy shit were you guys into?!” Jax yelled,

“Look the thing shocked me too, I got used to it after a while, but Shang Tsung told us to hold off and focus on the tournament next year.”

“So this tournament, if Earth loses to Outworld, they get to invade?” 

“Yep just like that, we need to get ready for that tournament otherwise we are fucked.” Jax nodded, they began working for months to plan for the upcoming tournament, they began cracking down on Black Dragon safehouses all pushing back the Black Dragon to a corner. Then came the night before the tournament, the base had a party celebrating the multiple arrests they made over the past year, Jax tapped a glass and raised it,

“Well, it’s been one good year, we’ve gotten multiple arrests and crackdowns on the Black Dragon’s operation, and it’s all thanks to one man. Here’s to you Kabal, glad to have you on our side now and always.” The rest of the soldiers cheered and Kabal smiled feeling welcomed again. Later that night, Sonya and Kabal walked around the base,

“Nervous?” He asked,

“Well it’s a life or death mission Kabal, I obviously feel nervous.”

“Nah you’ll do great, all you have to do is kick ass and come back home.” She smiled at him, 

“Thanks, and what will you do here?”

“Well me and Jax are going to keep kicking ass here, just come back in one piece.”

“Kabal...if there’s a chance I might not come back-“

“Don’t say that, you will come back, if not I’ll tear down Outworld looking for you.” She blushed at that statement,

“Well...there’s just one thing I want to do before I go.”

“What?” Sonya turned to Kabal and kissed him, Kabal never kissed anyone but it felt soothing, relaxing and warm,

“I promise I’ll come back in one piece, if you stay in one piece.” Kabal chuckled,

“It’s me, you know I’ll always be careful.” Sonya smiled, they hugged each other and said goodnight, the next morning Kabal walked with Sonya to the docks. The tournament was won by Earthrealm’s Liu Kang, but then Shao Kahn challenged Earthrealm to a rematch, giving them a few months to prepare and took Sonya hostage as ransom. Jax came back to base with Raiden and Johnny Cage, Kabal was relaxing a bit when they arrived,

“Oh Jax what’s up man? Where did you go and why is Johnny Cage and Thunder from Big Trouble with you?” Raiden approached Kabal, 

“Kabal, greetings, my name is Raiden. We are recruiting warriors for the second tournament, Shao Kahn has challenged Earthrealm for a rematch.”

“I thought we won?”

“Shao Kahn attacked the Wu Shi Academy and kidnapped Sonya Blade as ransom.” Kabal got up instantly,

“She got kidnapped?! Where is she?!” Raiden paused for a few seconds and widen his eyes,

“She’s being kept in the palace.”

“Sign me up! I’ll get her back!” Johnny steps in,

“Woah we risk our lives and he goes after the hottie?”

“Cage, remember what we spoke about earlier?” Raiden said, Cage sighed,

“Move like a shadow, and as quiet as one.”

“Right, remember that.” Kabal was worried about Sonya, that was his primary concern.

“I’ll join but we need to rescue Sonya first!” Raiden sighed,

“The Rematch Tournament happens in a week, when it comes to that week, our new team will face off against Outworld’s team. But you’ll go to where Sonya Blade is being held and free her then come join us.”

Kabal agreed to it, not focusing as much on the tournament part but mostly the part about saving the woman he loves.


	8. I’d Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal returns to Outworld

**Chapter 7: I’d Come For You**

A week has passed, Johnny, Jax and Raiden went with the other warriors they recruited to join Liu Kang and Kung Lao at the Tournament while Kabal went to look for an entrance to the Dead Pool, he didn’t explore Outworld back then and he was kicking himself in the back of the head for not doing so, suddenly he heard a familiar voice,

“What in tarnation are you doin here Young Buck?” Kabal turned and it was Erron, wearing a brown leather vest, brown leather pants, boots, hat and a dusty pancho. 

“Erron? Dude where the hell have you been?” Kabal and Erron shook hands,

“Well been here wandering around, why are you here?”

“Mission, I work for SF now and I have to save Sonya-“

“Say no less I’ll help you out. Where is she being held?”

“The Dead Pool.”

“I know a shortcut, c’mon.” Kabal nodded and followed Erron into a manhole leading down,

“Watch your step, the dead pool sewers are filled with acid, one step and your toes will melt off.” Kabal nodded and continued following Erron,

“So how’ve you been?”

“The usual kid, I’ve been wandering Outworld for years and kept low. I heard about the second tournament and Kahn’s plans.”

“Why didn’t you join?”

“Not my gig to take sides, you know me.” Kabal nodded and they heard a conversation happening in the distance, they saw Motaro and Sheeva guarding Sonya as she dangled over the pit, Kabal was going to charge but Erron held his hand out to tell him to wait,

“I can’t believe the Emperor made me guard this woman with a wretched centaur!”

“I’m not pleased with the decision to work with you either you Shokan whore.”

“Watch your tongue Motaro! I've conquered multiple armies than you and your centaurs have ever conquered in your putrid existence.” Erron grabbed his lasso and tossed it onto Motaro, Sheeva saw this but Kabal dashed to her and drop kicked her,

“Sup four arms.”

“You! You will not escape this pit alive!” Erron tugged Motaro and Motaro charged at him knocking some Shokan into the pits, Erron jumped and landed on the back of Motaro, Motaro started to kick and run around out of Dead Pool while Erron yelled “YIPPEE KI YAY! YEE HAW!” Meanwhile, Kabal and Sheeva engaged in combat, Kabal knew Sheeva was way stronger and more skilled but he had to try. Sheeva threw punches but Kabal dodges all of them,

“Too slow four arms.” Sheeva keeps throwing more punches and Kabal realized he had to fight back so he caught one of Sheeva’s punches and started throwing rapid punches in her ribs, the punches were so fast that after Kabal finished and ran out of breath, Sheeva’s body took a few seconds to respond and she was out cold. Kabal weakly walked to the machine and pulled the lever to move Sonya to the walkway, he freed her and Sonya held Kabal tightly,

“What are you doing here?!”

“Came to see the sights, what do you think I’m doing here!” Sonya smiled and removed Kabal’s mask and kissed him passionately, Kabal held her tightly but broke the kiss after a few seconds,

“We can get to this later c’mon we gotta get to the colosseum.” Sonya nodded, Kabal turned around and squated, Sonya jumped on his back and Kabal ran to the colosseum, once they arrived they saw Ermac rip off Jax’s arms, Kabal ran to Jax, Kabal looked at Ermac enraged,

“Kabal don’t! He needs medical attention, I’ll transport you, Blade and Briggs to Earthrealm.” Raiden warned him, Kahn chuckled,

“Oh remember Raiden, if you send your Earthrealmers back, they forfeit their spots in the tournament which means three of your fighters have to fight again against my three vacant warriors. It’s just fair to balance it out.” Kahn said with a smug smirk, Raiden grunted his teeth,

“Fine, I’ll send in Cyrax, Sub Zero and Smoke to face Ermac, Scorpion and Reptile.” Once Raiden finished, he transported Kabal, Sonya and Jax to Earthrealm. But the rest of the tournament didn’t go too well, Kung Lao became the finalist due to Raiden’s influence and words but in his fight with Shao Kahn he was brutalized and killed in his fight, Liu Kang was the runner up and challenged Kahn. Kahn was defeated and as a response to his defeat, he activated his contingency plan by having Shang Tsung resurrect Sindel which justified invasion. Many warriors died as a result, even Earth’s champion Liu Kang. Now resurrected, Liu Kang rules the Netherrealm alongside Kitana and the rest of the fallen. But the Earth’s forces still had to face a threat, the rise of Shinnok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I possibly might do my own version of the first three games and MK9, don’t know yet, if my MK stories get some love than maybe.


	9. In the Spark of a Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle

**Chapter 8: In The Spark of a Match**

The Special Forces were tracking down The Black Dragon as they were still serving Quan Chi and Shinnok, the Black Dragon had to steal a powerful artifact to help Quan Chi bring the demon army to Earthrealm. Kabal, Kenshi, Sonya and Johnny Cage. 

“Remember the plan, got it?” Kabal said,

“Yea, kick ass and look badass.” Johnny said, Kabal fist bumped Johnny, the rest got ready to charge in. Sonya fired a rocket to the door and led the men, the thugs fought back with their own firepower, Johnny began shooting and beating the thugs while Kenshi covered his back. Sonya was covering most of the men and Kabal was doing his thing, suddenly Kano came out with a rocket launcher and started firing at people. Kabal was saving people from getting hit, but he saw Sonya getting backed into a corner, near some explosives. Kano aimed the launcher into the explosives, Kabal ran and Kano fired. In just a few seconds Kabal pushed Sonya out the way just in the neck of time but the explosion knocked him back and burned his skin badly, the last thing Kabal heard was Sonya yell his name. The Special Forces rushed to get Kabal medical attention, they managed to heal him but he was left in a comatose state with bandages and respirator keeping him alive. It’s been 20 years and he remembers everything, he thought he woke up from a nightmare, from just a nightmare only to realize that he was living in one. Everything taken from him, the woman he loves, two decades of his life, his body, his spirit and slowly his mind. Kabal got up from sitting down and looked at his arms, seeing the burns and the disfigured skin, reminders of his pain, his loss and anguish. Kabal was going to hunt them all down, everything the Black Dragon owned would burn like he did. Kabal ran fast, he ran faster than before, his powers changed since the coma, he ran to an old warehouse which looks abandoned. Kabal walked into the warehouse and saw an old man sitting in front of a giant monitor with robotic parts and medical equipment laying aside. Kabal dashed to the old man, grabbed him and put the Hooksword to his throat,

“Hello doc…”

“K-Kabal?!” 

“Here’s the deal, you are going to give me upgrades to kill all of your buddies, any form of double cross and well, it’s been 20 years but how would you like to see your own heart?” Doc was terrified out of his mind,

“I...don’t work for them anymore.” Kabal presses closer,

“Don’t bullshit me!”

“I swear! Kano killed my daughter!” Kabal let’s go, Doc wipes some dirt off him,

“Yes it’s true, Kano held my daughter hostage, so I worked for him but he killed her once he was done with my services...I stayed in this factory for years praying to God for revenge...guess he answered my prayers. What is that device attached to your back? And that mask?”

“I was badly burned and comatose for 20 years, I need this thing on my back to breathe, I want you to upgrade it, along with the mask and my hookswords.” Doc nodded,

“Lend me your hookswords and mask, I can upgrade your oxygen tank later.” Kabal nodded and handed him the hookswords, he went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Kabal sighed and took the mask off, he saw his face, it was burnt and disfigured. Skin was scarred over and discombobulated, Kabal just simply punched the mirror. He went out to hand his mask to Doc, 

“Good now we have to wait.” A few days had passed and Kabal cut the sides of his hair since the new mask would catch his hair in between the latches, Doc showed him the new mask, it was similar to the one he had from the hospital but the eyes were bigger, it had a lenses on the eyes, had a darker shade of gray along with lines on the sides of the mask.

“This mask is better now, it gives you a digital computer where you can hack into any frequency and hear conversations from a long range along with giving you a facial camouflage. It also changes color, whatever color you decide. Next are your hookswords.” He pulled out Kabal’s new high tech hookswords, they looked futuristic and the hooks looked like the edge of a scythe,

“Your hookswords can now form into a large scythe, it has a repairable material that can automatically repair itself and if you press these buttons, they turn into laser hookswords, these lasers can cut the strongest of materials. Now with your Oxygen Tank, it’s indestructible, nothing can break it since it can adapt to any form of strengths, technological or magic. Similar to Kano’s cybernetics.” Kabal nodded, he went to the bathroom to change clothing, he put on cargo pants with knee pads, combat boots, fingerless gloves, a sleeveless black top and a sleeveless black trench coat. Kabal put the hookswords on his back then put the mask on, the mask turned on and started to glow a bright red. Kabal walked out the bathroom and shook Doc’s hand,

“Thank you, Doc, I promise you I’ll kill them all for both of us and your daughter.” Doc smiled,

“Thank you Kabal.” Kabal left the warehouse and went outside, he wanted to go on a test run to see how fast he could go. He got ready to run, then he dashed, he felt faster, more free, more loose. The more he ran the more he saw the world differently, lights from buildings eventually became lights streams, then the whole world became a blur. Kabal then stopped on top of a building. Kabal looked at a nearby wall, he began to vibrate his hand and phase it through the wall, he then tried his body and phased through it with ease. A technique that would’ve knocked the wind out of him became easy, suddenly Kabal heard radio chatter that his mask picked up on,

“This is Sergeant Cassie Cage, we are in pursuit of a bunch Black Dragon Thugs being led by Tasia at Covert Avenue. They just stopped, requesting back up.” Tasia, his first victim. Kabal dashed in a blur of black and red, charging into battle and getting ready for his hunt for revenge.


	10. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal’s Hunt begins.

**Chapter 9: Pain**

The Black Dragon thugs had their tires shot and began a shootout. Cassie came out and was shooting back, along with Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui. The shooting lasted a few minutes with some of the SF soldiers being killed, then suddenly they heard a noise coming from the distance. This was a loud noise and suddenly a blur of black and red sped past the SF, and standing in the center, in between the gunfire was Kabal. The squad looked shocked, then when Cassie went to reload she realized that she was out of clips, she could’ve sworn she had clips but they were out. Jacqui checked for ammo too but she didn’t have any either, none of the SF squad had ammo. Tasia stepped out of the car and looked at Kabal,

“So, you’re still breathing Kabal?”

“You won’t be breathing for long Tasia, none of your men will. I’ll make your death painless if you tell me where the other Black Dragons are?” Tasia scoffed at Kabal’s comment,

“Oh you think you got balls now? You finally grew a pair?” Tasia said, assuming a fighting stance,

“Wrong answer.” Tasia teleported behind Kabal but no one noticed that Kabal went to where Tasia stood, Tasia laughed this off,

“Aw little Kabal is afraid of me?”

“No, you and your men are already dead…” Shot back Kabal with a cold and emotionless tone, the Squad noticed that Kabal’s hookswords were on his back instead of out like he had them. As Tasia kept laughing suddenly her abdomen opened up like someone cut them, she was holding her guts, then her throat was slit opened, then came off her arms and her head was sent off flying in the distance. The Black Dragon thugs were scared, some started to shake, one brave one tried shooting Kabal but his arms came off instantly. The rest tried shooting but Kabal dashed in a blinding speed, dismembering them into pieces and one thug was hook slammed onto one of SF’s cars. The SF were shocked to see this new Kabal, Kabal dashed in front of the Kombat Kids, he dropped all the ammo that he took from them, 

“This is a warning, Kombat brats. Tell your parents and friends to stay out of my way, tonight the Black Dragon dies and no one is standing in my way, not even you.” Kabal then ran away in a blur of black and red. Cassie was speechless, so was the others and the only thing that broke silence was Kung Jin,

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?!” 

“I’m agreeing with Jin on this what the fuck just happened? Was that really Kabal? I mean dad has told me stories but I didn’t know he was this powerful?!” Jacqui just walked to the car,

“Look let's just get out of here, we’ll call clean up to...help out with this mess but we’ve got to tell General Blade about this.” Cassie nodded,

“She’s right, c’mon you two lets go before mother dearest tears us a new one.” The group entered a car and returned back to base, unsure on how to comprehend what they’ve just witnessed.


	11. A Phantom of My Past

**Chapter 10: A Phantom of My Past**

The squad arrived back in base where Sonya was waiting there infuriated, Johnny was standing by her along with Cyrax, Kenshi and Jax.

“Oh boy, angry parents 2o’clock.” Kung Jin pointed out,

“Look let me do the talking, you guys don’t deserve to be chewed up for this.” Cassie told them,

“Nah Cass, we are a unit, so we take this like one.” Jacqui said, the other two nodded, they got out and Sonya approached them,

“DISREGARDING STANDARD PROCEDURE! LEAVING A MASSIVE BLOODBATH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET WITH BODIES AND MORE IMPORTANTLY MURDERING YOUR TARGET?! CASSANDRA CARLTON YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS OR SO HELP ME THE ELDER GODS?!” Sonya said with her face turning red,

“Yea four words mom, your psycho ex boyfriend.” Sonya’s face changed instantly from red angry to confused,

“Wait what?”

“Yea Kabal, came in, killed them all instantly and then dipped out.” Takeda said, Johnny stepped in,

“Wait a sec, you guys are telling me that Kabal came and did all of that?” 

“Yea.” Kung Jin replied, Sonya just stayed speechless,

“Ok did the psycho give a reason why? And please explain how he did all that carnage?!”

“Nope, he came in and at some crazy ass speed, killed Tasia and all of the men before they realized it.” Cassie responded, Johnny just rubbed his eyes,

“Ok great now other than Kano, we have to deal with a psycho speedster killer.”

“There’s also one more problem, dad…” 

“What?”

“The psycho speedster killer is standing over there.” Cassie said pointing behind them, the others turned to see Kabal, drenched in loads of blood, to the point where the blood still dripped off him. Sonya stepped in before Johnny or Jax said anything,

“Kabal….What did you do?”

“What do you think, Sonya?”

“Please, talk to us, we’re your friends, we could help you and understand.”

“Understand? Which one of you fucks could understand being paralyzed to the world around you for 20 fucking years?! Which one of you fucks could understand having every fucking thing be taken from you by some psychotic bastard?! Or which one of you fucks know what it’s like to be burned alive, to have your skin and body to feel pain all the time, TO NOT BE ABLE TO FUCKING BREATHE NORMALLY?! PLEASE TELL ME SONYA CUZ I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE?!”

“Kabal please...there’s other ways to do things, it doesn’t have to be like this, do you know how many times I wanted to kill the Black Dragon but I couldn’t cuz of my fucking job!!”

“That’s the problem with you Sonya, you have this, you have a unit, you have a family, you have everything. All I have is vengeance, hate and nothing...nothing matters to me...nothing matters because there is nothing left…” Kabal dashed into the base, the rest chased after him, they all saw him brutalize and injure SF soldiers. They noticed the trail was going to the holding cells and the interrogation room.

“Oh no…”

“What, what do you mean ‘oh no’?” Kenshi asked,

“Jarek…he’s down in the interrogation room!” They all raced down to the lower level where the cells and prison were. They saw a bloodbath, guts and body parts, not from the soldiers but from prisoners, 

“....ranger formation guys, now…” Jax whispered, they all assumed the formation and took aim. They walked slowly into the prison block, the entire block was colored with blood, multiple bodies and guts spread around the entire block. They moved more to the interrogation room where Jarek was held, Sonya was the one to open the door, it was a bloody nightmare. There on a chair sat Jarek with his body cut open and his guts spread all over the floor and on the wall behind him was a list, painted in blood. It said

“Death’s List

Tasia

Jarek

No Face

Tremor

Kano.” They all just stared, no response, no reaction, just a look. Meanwhile, Kabal stood outside the base, the information he got from Jarek told him that Tremor and No Face were at one of the bases he didn’t clear, a hidden one. Kabal was going after them but he was tired, he shed too much blood for a night. Kabal ran to a nearby river, he took of his mask and clothes,

“Thank god this respirator is waterproof.” Kabal put his equipment aside and entered the river, just floating and letting the blood flow off him. Kabal was at peace despite his dark thoughts, so he just closed his eyes and slept there for a bit.


	12. Buried

**Chapter 11: Buried**

Kabal spent a few hours in the river, it was the morning when he got out and put his clothes back on after washing them, he then put his mask on and then ran to the hideout where Tremor was. He hid for a while till nightfall so both No Face and Tremor were there. Kabal then called Special Forces, 

“Special Forces Hotline, my name is Amy, how can I help you today?”

“Hello Amy how are you today?”

“Great sir, how can I help you?”

“I’d like to report something.”

“Would you like me to transfer you to 911 or is it a threat that needs Special Forces?”

“Amy...Amy is a pretty name…”

“Sorry sir I have a girlfriend. Is there anything I can help you with?” Kabal chuckled,

“Heh...relax I wasn’t flirting with you. Tell General Blade that No Face and Tremor will end up in pieces once I’m done.”

“What?!” Kabal hangs up, Kabal sees a group of men guarding the gates. Kabal rapidly dashed unseen, killing the men. Kabal then walked to the gates and kicked the gates down. No Face was ready and starts shooting flames at Kabal,

“Burn baby burn!” No Face kept shooting flames to block Kabal so Kabal rotates his hands in a circular motion, the flame is being sucked in the motion,

“No Face, karma’s a bitch!”

Kabal spins and tosses the flames back with his hand made twister, No Face gets caught and hid tank of napalm causes him to be blown up and burned alive. Kabal walks and looks around to search for Tremor, Tremor comes in,

“So how many men have you killed today Kabal?”

“You’re going to be the finishing touch before I get to Kano.” Kabal dashed and vibrated his hand through Tremor but nothing happened, Kabal tried to vibrate through vital organs but Tremor knocked him back. 

“What the fuck?”

“I can control all forms of materials from the Earth. I can even change my body to transform into any material, in other words that vibrating crap isn’t working on me!” Tremor punches the ground to cause a seismic shockwave, Kabal gets knocked back but dashed back Kabal hits Tremor with his Hookswords but Tremor guards the strikes by shifting his arms into emerald, diamond, gold and platinum. Tremor forms two golden blades and goes to stab Kabal but he dodges with ease, Tremor then traps Kabal’s feet by raising emerald from the ground, Tremor charges up a molten fist but Kabal vibrates out and punches Tremor rapidly but it ends up hurting Kabal’s hands. Kabal takes his hookswords out and keeps fighting Tremor but Tremor opens the ground and almost crushed Kabal if he didn’t vibrate out and back up. Kabal then tries to do a Hookslam but Tremor catches the blades and crushed them to pieces, Kabal vibrates his leg and tries one more time but Tremor laughs again and kicks him back.

“You don’t get it, the insides of my body are pure diamond, gold and emerald, nothing you do can kill me fool!” Kabal then pressed the buttons on the handles from the hookswords which activates the laser hookswords,

“Then how about I cut you so fast there will be nothing to identify you!” Kabal dashed at Tremor in a rapid speed that didn’t make him visible, once he stopped Tremor was confused,

“Ha, nice try Kabal?!”

“These lasers can cut through the hardest of materials, I made sure nothing of you remained.” Tremor goes for a punch but his right hand was cut off and turned to dust,

“Now get your sorry ass to hell already.” Kabal turns off the lasers and activates the auto repair feature. Tremor’s body began to show multiple laser cuts until Tremor turned into nothing but dust and blood. Kabal can hear the Special Forces outside, he took gasoline and poured it around the area, he lit it a blaze and walked out. Once he stepped outside, the hideout blew up and Kabal disappeared in a blur.


	13. Your Shadow

**Chapter 12: Your Shadow**

Sonya stayed up all night drinking in her office, she looked at old photos of the squad, of their old friends and most importantly Kabal. Cassie walked in,

“Um Ma'am I mean Mom, can I come in?” Sonya looked up,

“Yea come in Cass.” Cassie came and sat down in the chair, Sonya pours her a cup,

“Uh thanks. What do you have there?” 

“Old photos, before you were born.”

“Do some of them involve the psychotic speedster?”

“He wasn’t always like that, he kinda had that charm that you and your father have.”

“Really?”

“Yep, always funny, always quirky. Then came the Black Dragon base situation, you know for a year I visited him and then came the night with your father and then I just kept visiting when I was carrying you and then when you were born I just gave up. He was right...when the world changed, he was forgotten, left in a shell only to wake up years later it’s heartbreaking. I used to love him but I thought he would never wake up, there were even times where I wanted to pull the plug but Johnny always told me not to.” Cassie nodded,

“Well, he’s not going to stop, I think deep down behind all that anger and burns he’s still the same guy and I guess dad and Jax always saw that, that’s why they never gave up on him. I remember a few times Dad would bring me there and Jax would visit. They never gave up on him because even if he changed they can always try to bring him back.” Sonya nodded, Cassie gave her mom a hug,

“Take it easy Mom, don’t drink yourself to death. I don’t need to see a repeat of Dad’s snow habit.” Sonya chuckled and patted her head. Meanwhile, Kabal was sleeping under a tree or at least trying to, he hasn’t been able to sleep very well at all. He’s been thinking about Sonya again, thinking about all he’s lost, thinking about how fucked his life has become. Kabal thought about changing the past but not until he was done yet. Kabal dashed to the old hideout where he, Kano and the old crew used to be. A group of thugs were there and Kabal massacres them all, right when he was going to look for Kano he got knocked back by a silver and red blur, he recognized the guy and the armor,

“Mavado?!”

“Sup Kabal.”

“What the hell did you do?” Kabal dashed but Mavado was faster and dodged Kabal and tripped him. 

“You know back in training despite your powers I was better than you in skill Kabal. But now I’m better than you in power.” Mavado took out his hookswords and so did Kabal, they started running and fighting, in such a speed they went to different cities and building, Kabal and Mavado collided Hookswords,

“How’d you get speed powers?!”

“Killed off our old CIA friends and Kano is paying me handsomely for giving your fucking head on a platter!” Mavado disarmed Kabal,

“But old friend, this is personal and trust me I’m far better than you’ll ever be!” Mavado goes for a stab but Kabal counters and picks up his hookswords. Mavado tosses a rope dart at Kabal that moved so fast that Kabal barely caught it, Mavado pulled Kabal and tossed him aside like a rag doll. Kabal got back up and they kept fighting, Kabal was struggling while Mavado was laughing, the speedsters crash into SF base, Kabal dropped his hookswords and Mavado tosses his aside, Kabal tried running at a faster speed but Mavado countered with the same speed and broke his arm and leg, the SF group tried going after Mavado but Mavado dashed at them all and tied them with his ropes. 

“The famous Special Forces beaten by me! Also don’t try using your powers, those ropes will zap you if you try it. But now you get to watch me massacre this piece of fucking shit!” When Mavado said filth he stabbed Kabal with Kenshi’s sword, Mavado rapidly punched Kabal’s face breaking a piece of the mask. Mavado got up and grabbed Cassie,

“Don’t try anything I can kill you before you even know it, but you already know that because of Kabal here.” Kabal vibrated his leg to get the sword out and stand up,

“Ah ah ah, don’t try it Kabal, with the injured leg you won’t be fast enough to save her. But you’ll get to see her die.”

“Don’t…”

“How does it feel Kabal? To lose everything? It fucking sucks doesn’t it?!”

“About a few decades ago...it was in the past. I’m sorry...”

“NOT FOR ME! No no not for me! When you betrayed me, that prison was pure hell! They would torture the prisoners by starving them in small cages hanging over a water pit so they can waterboard you, then when you get up the guards would poke with broken wooden sticks, or barbed wire or sharp glass! Or the CIA killing my fucking parents because of you and those lab rejects! Or Daegon kicking me out of the Red Dragon because I failed him! Me! But then I heard of you how you had good things going, and how Kano took it away from you was amazing! The best part of it is, Cassie Cage is a constant reminder of something you can never have ever in your pathetic life! But let me help you overcome that old friend!” Mavado began vibrating his hand to put it through Cassie’s brains, Kabal was stuck, he didn’t know what to do, he was angry, infuriated, suddenly he saw and felt everything moving slower and slower, till time just stopped. Or at least Kabal thought, he can still move freely, Kabal limped and went outside, time itself felt like it stopped, everyone’s actions just suddenly stopped, even the animals and bugs stopped moving. Kabal started to run again, limping but running somewhat, the speed was helping his leg heal up and he started to run, run faster, and keep running till he reached a far distance. Mavado stopped vibrating his hand confused on where did he go?

“Pussy.”

He starts again, meanwhile Kabal was focusing again on the speed again, he saw everything move slower and slower till it stopped, Kabal ran with lots of force and speed, he ran through continents in mere seconds till reaching Mavado, Mavado was close to getting Cassie till his hand came completely off, he screamed in agony. Mavado tried running but his feet were cut off from his ankles. Mavado couldn’t find Kabal, he was getting terrified, Kabal passed by again writing something with Mavado’s blood,

“Where is Kano?”

“Ok ok, he’s in the place where it began, that old base but he’s waiting for you!” Kabal dashed again, running in a speed faster than before, with anger burning in his soul, that anger being shown in his eyes, he charged a punch and after that hit Mavado, but nothing happened, Kabal just fell to his knees and started trying to catch his breath, Mavado started laughing,

“Was that it?!”

“Pretty arrogant for a deadman, just wait till your body reacts to the time lag.”

“The what?!” Mavado’s body was punched clean off, nothing remained but his skeleton and the large pile of blood,

“Oh?” Mavado said until the skeleton fell and broke, Kabal limped again to the group and set them free, after that he ran to Doc’s hideout where he passed out in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mavado was in his alt


	14. The Memory Remains for the Unforgiven

**Chapter 13: The Memory Remains for the Unforgiven**

Kabal woke up in the morning, he noticed that his air tank and mask was removed but he was breathing fine. Kabal was pretty confused and walked outside to see Doc,

“Mornin, you had quite the tussle. You’re probably wondering why you’re breathing normally, decided to do an operation for you. I combined your Oxygen tank with your heart, made it into a somewhat pacemaker. Here’s your mask too, my question is what caused your old tank to run out, that air was supposed to be constantly flowing to your lungs?” Kabal sighed with a huff of air,

“I ran pretty fast, faster than I ever ran, time started to slow down and stop.” Doc was confused and shocked but made some logical explanation,

“I believe that it’s because your tank isn’t a part of your body, since you ran that fast there was time lag for the mechanism to help your breathing. It’s a good thing you got the pacemaker now, you can run as fast as you want to.” Kabal nodded,

“Thanks Doc, now time to finish this.” he said goodbye to Doc and went to the final Black Dragon base. Finally, after all these years Kano will die, Kabal didn’t hesitate, he ran straight to the base killing every thug there until seeing Kano sitting on a chair, holding vodka and holding a device in his hand, 

“Relax there, I’m not here to fight.”

“No you’re gonna die…”

“And I gladly accept death.” Kabal was confused,

“What?” 

“You heard me kill me, finish me off but at least let me do me Epitaph.” Kabal put his hookswords aside and sat down,

“Remember the old times?” Kano said as he chugged some vodka,

“You me, Erron, Tremor, Tasia, Jarek and No Face. Stealin crap not giving a damn?”

“That’s in the past Kano, before you-“

“Don’t remind me...the past two decades...just everything…” Kano started to cry through his good eye,

“The things I did...the things I did to people, women specifically...all because of some dumb bullshit...I became a monster, an animal mate.” Kano drank some more,

“Honestly...I was rootin for you to kill Mavado, the others made their bed and now they lie in it. So now the time has come...this device here will destroy every Black Dragon hideout, I always had it ready just in case something happened to us. But I ask you for one specific thing, when you kill me, remember me for not the monster I became, remember me as a friend...a very fucked up friend…” Kabal nodded, Kabal took the device then he looked Kano one more time in the face before vibrating his hand and putting it through his brain, Kano died instantly but with a smile on his face. Kabal didn’t know how to feel , him and Kano had nothing, all they had was their past, their fucked up past. Kabal carried Kano’s body outside and pressed the device, destroying the base and the others, seeing everything burn just like he did. A few days passed since that happened, Kabal kept Kano’s body hidden in a morgue, he was walking one night alone thinking about life. 

“I have nothing...I only have these burns...these memories...nothing else matters…I lost my life...my friends and more importantly my love, in the end I just have pain” Kabal looked out to the distance and then he thought of something, he turned around and squats into a running start position,

“Let’s see how fast I am…” he started running faster than he ever ran, all in his mind was the incident, the catalyst that made him who he is, he was determined. Kabal ran and ran till he entered a time hole, he kept running and running, trying to race to that moment until he saw himself racing aside or at least himself with a different look,

“I can’t let you do this!” The other Kabal yelled as he kicked Kabal back and he was being pulled away back to the present. Kabal sat up and shook his head, he then saw time slow down and stop, at first he thought it was his powers were active but then he saw sand and lightning appear, it was Raiden and a buff black guy wearing a robe,

“Thank the Elder Gods we got him before I had Kabal incident number 6700000.” 

“Excuse my French but what the fuck?”

“My apologies Kabal.” Raiden said,

“This is Geras, the God of Time and History.”

“I’ve already met your 6699999 counterparts and after dealing with their issues for years I decided to stop you because it happened before in an alternate reality.” Kabal was confused,

“What are you talking about?” 

“Come with me Kabal” Geras said, 

“Ahem, Geras?” Raiden said,

“Oh right.” Geras snapped his fingers and time resumed, Geras and Kabal teleported to a weird realm of multiple mirrors, Kabal wasn’t sure where he was, but he was curious what the God of Time meant by what he said about 6699999 counterparts.


	15. Sands of Time

**Chapter 14: Sands of Time**

Kabal and Geras entered a palace entirely made from sand and stone floating over empty space. Inside was multiple portals and a whole library of scrolls, Geras floated up the K shelf,

“Let’s see...Kotal...Kobra...Kano...Kabal, here it is.” Geras pulled out a scroll and descended down to Kabal, 

“The fuck is this?” Kabal asked,

“I know you raced back for Sonya Blade, I know because it did come true. Look into the scroll and see.” Kabal looked and saw everything,

“You raced back to stop yourself from getting hit and instead throwing the rocket at Kano and killing the members there. From there you changed history and instead you were married to Sonya, but Cassandra Carlton wasn’t born but you did have two sons named Daniel J.R and Roger, during Shinnok’s invasion many people died, including your family. After defeating Shinnok yourself you saw only one option out of this, by going back to stop yourself but then this happened, I think it’s best if you see it instead of me explaining it to you.” Kabal looked and saw the counterpart Kabal running and knocking him back, but then as he kept running more counterparts of Kabal came from the left, they all said the same thing,

“We have to save us from this living hell! If it means stopping you so be it.” The other Kabal didn’t know what to do, he then saw other ones come to his right, they came to stop the other half. Once they got to the moment in time the counterpart tackled the Kabal that was going for the missile and they all entered a plane outside of time, only nothingness remained. The half that wanted to save themselves stood on one side while the other half stood opposite of them facing each other,

“Why? Why won’t you set us free?! Why can’t you let us have happiness again, be free from this curse, be free to live again. Do you just want us to suffer in worse imaginable pain?! Do you just want this endless cycle to keep happening to us or do you want to use this power and let our lives be happy again!”

“You fucking ignorant idiots?! Don’t you get it?! The past can’t make you happy! Going back and running away from things, going back to the past to try and alter something that will just bite us in the ass?! Sonya was the world to us and she did make us happy but it doesn’t mean we should do things the wrong way. Do you know what it’s like to see the ones you love and care about constantly die over and over and over again until there’s no end?! To see Sonya or the possible kids die in your arms?! To see your friends die?! Don’t you get it, you can’t run from the fucking past or the present! You think you will never be happy but you will, you will. Happiness isn’t found by going back and dwelling in the past, it's found in the present and building a future you want.” Each counterpart started to fade away until there was just Kabal and the counterpart, the counterpart puts his hands on Kabal’s shoulders,

“It’s time to face the music Kabal, don’t bury yourself in ruins instead build something from it.” He said until he faded away too. Kabal wasn’t sure how to react, Geras closed the scroll and let it return back to its place automatically,

“You see now Kabal? You’ve done this over a thousand times, it always gets you the same result. Pain and anguish.” Kabal wasn’t sure how to react he just started to tear up, he knew crying would sting but he had no choice he couldn’t hold it, Geras put a hand on Kabal's shoulders,

“You are an amazing person Kabal, with a powerful gift. Use it to build yourself a good future and a good life, stop dwelling in the past, start controlling your life and live.” Kabal nodded, Geras smiled and transported Kabal back to Earthrealm, Kabal knew now what he had in life, he just needed to let go of one more thing.


	16. The Last Night

**Chapter 15: The Last Night**

Kabal raced to the base and snuck into Sonya’s office, she popped up and aimed her gun,

“Kabal you scared me.” Kabal sighed and he took his mask off,

“Sonya...I’m sorry.”

“No Kabal I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have given up on you so many times. I feel like pure shit for that but you know, I loved you, I really deeply madly loved you more than anyone I ever loved. But then came that night with Johnny and it just led to this and I should’ve just-“ Kabal cut her off by giving her a hug, he hasn’t held her in years but she still felt the same, Sonya hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

“Sonya...I do love you but I can’t see you suffer like this...I can’t...you deserve to be happy, you do. But you can’t be happy by running back to the past and wanting to change things, you’re with Johnny now and Johnny is a cool dude. I’ve seen him change for the better and you guys raised a wonderful daughter and sometimes I wish that she was mine, but I can’t change the past, it will lead to an endless cycle of tragic events. Love your life Sonya, love your family and friend and just live...live and let go, live and keep building your future.” Sonya didn’t know what to do but cry, she missed him but she cares for Johnny and she wasn’t sure what to do at first but Kabal made the choice for her, Kabal let the hug go and picked up his mask,

“Kabal, if you want you can join back with us?”

“No Sonya, just like you I have to let things go and live life. Goodbye Sonya, I’ll always watch over you and your family.” Kabal ran off and Sonya even through the tears smiled, Kabal dashed and found Cassie talking to her friends he stopped once he saw them,

“Hey kid, Cassie right?”

“Kabal? What are you doing here?!”

“You’re a good kid, your just like your mom more than you think.” Kabal said as he ran off, the others were confused but Kabal ran out into the distance, not sure where he was going or what he would do, all he knew was he was finally free and free to live. The legend of Kabal grew throughout the realms, everyone has heard of the legendary Kabal, the Death Racer, the Road Warrior, the man who rose back and became better than ever.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was a bright and hot time in the Outworld desert, Kabal stood there waiting for a certain someone, he checked his watch wondering where he was. Then he saw him in the distance, wearing all black and riding a horse,

“Sup Darth Vader.” Kabal recognized who it was, it was Erron Black, his old friend, he chuckled at the joke,

“Well that’s so far the coolest nickname I got.”

**Kontinued in Mortal Kombat: The Man in Black**


End file.
